


Ice Ice Baby

by Darkrealmist



Series: The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adult Content, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anime, Apologies, Asian Character(s), Ass Play, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Battle, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Belonging, Bikinis, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blankets, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bondage, Bonding, Boners, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Budding Love, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Communication, Competence Kink, Competency, Competition, Complete, Condoms, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cybersex, Daydreaming, Desire, Devotion, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, Dreams vs. Reality, Dress Up, Duelling, Eavesdropping, Embarrassment, Emotional, Endearments, Erections, Erotica, Established Relationship, Euphemisms, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Fever Dreams, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fondling, Forced Crossdressing, Foreplay, Foreskin Play, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Groping, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hardcore, Heartbeats, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hobbies, Holding Hands, Homoeroticism, Hoodies, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hugs, Humiliation, Idols, Imagination, Internet, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kink Exploration, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laboratories, Lap Sex, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Lemon, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Bites, Love Stories, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Masturbation, Maternal Instinct, Mating Bites, Meta, Metaphors, Mischief, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, My First Smut, Naked Cuddling, Native American Character(s), Naughtiness, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nonverbal Communication, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, OTP Feels, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, One Night Stands, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parental Instinct, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Penises, Personal Favorite, Pets, Pillow Fights, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Premarital Sex, Promiscuity, Protectiveness, Public Nudity, Queer Youth, Radio, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Restaurants, Robots, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Safer Sex, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Schoolboys, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Series, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Shorts (Clothing), Shounen-ai, Shout-outs, Showing Off, Shyness, Slash, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sneezing, Socks, Some Humor, Spit As Lube, Spooning, Sticky, Strip Tease, Submission, Sweat, Sweet, Swimming Boys, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Temperature Play, Tight Pants, Tongues, Touching, True Love, Uncircumcised Penis, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Water, Water Sex, Wet Clothing, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Wrists, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru share a sensual morning together in Netto’s empty residence.





	Ice Ice Baby

Ice Ice Baby

Author’s Note: Shout-out to the Social Place (唐宮小聚) restaurant, where I was holed up while brainstorming this. Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 1 of “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” series. [All installments after Part 1 are prequels to Part 1]

  * Part 2: “ **Tomahawk Soul** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16772554>)
  * Part 3: “ **Cross Fusion, Chu!** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16963824>)
  * Part 4: “ **Hot Ice** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17065376>)
  * Part 5: “ **Beyondard Redux** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17437955>)
  * Part 6: “ **To²** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/17999135>)
  * Part 7: “ **Maha Special** ” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/18451190>)



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Established Netto x Tohru. Referenced non-romantic Netto x Enzan, non-romantic Netto x Dingo.

Summary:

Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru share a sensual morning together in Netto’s empty residence.

* * *

“N-Netto-kun…”

Hikari Netto detached his teeth from Hikawa Tohru’s shoulder at the sound of his love’s pleading, creating discoloured, purplish bruises on his supple and pale milk-white skin. Though visible at a glance, the blue hood of his boyfriend’s regular attire would suffice to conceal his handiwork once they were finished.

To test his theory, he retracted the garment over the younger boy’s collarbone, happy his postulation was indeed valid. Tohru blushed. Even when they were intimate, Netto knew his reservations and was looking out for him. This awareness extended to Netto’s choice of locale for their current encounter: his own house. Netto’s mother, Haruka, was out dispatching weekend errands and wouldn’t be home for hours, and even if she did happen to interrupt them, Netto assured Tohru she’d be accepting and wouldn’t intervene, at least not until they wrapped up. His father, Yuichiro, was performing maintenance on Rockman with Meijin’s consultation at the Ministry of Science. The only other presence within earshot was Iceman, who was far too much a shrimp and flake to listen in, and had instead temporarily vacated his PET to hang out in the cyberworld of Netto’s doghouse and entertain his robot pup until the two NetOps completed their deed.

Netto kissed Tohru’s neck, using one hand to caress the shoulder he’d just bitten, and one to ghost a trail on the tips of his nails from Tohru’s face down to the front of his shorts. He smiled into his nape, before locking onto the meddlesome zipper, giving it a swift tug to bifurcate Tohru’s pants. To the Net Saviour’s delight, the ministrations he had been applying during the fifteen-minute lead-up to this moment served their purpose. He palmed Tohru through his briefs, fondling his fabric-clad sack and feeling the spot of wetness that had developed above.

“Should I continue?” he crooned huskily into the shell of Tohru’s ear.

Tohru nodded with a single eye clamped closed, features askew in an unsure grimace.

The taller teen hooked the waistband of his still-clothed companion’s shorts, then hopped to the layer beneath. He tickled below his navel, and finally slid over immaculate flesh.

The unexpected temperature shift caused Tohru to stiffen and buck into Netto’s grip. The older grinned, tentatively enveloping the timid adolescent’s hardness, already slick with precoital fluid, in his iron grasp. Tongue clenched between his incisors in a show of mischief, Netto slowly rubbed up and down his sex, the skin peeling back and forth across his glans. By this point, Tohru’s arousal had grown to full mast, and was peeking out the top of his cotton underwear.

“Ngh, ah, ah!”

The dirty mewls escaping Tohru’s normally angelic mouth awoke Netto’s inner demon. Hearing his soft, self-restrained whimpers was enough to coax his brain to unleash surplus endorphins into his system.

After a minute more perilous stroking, he pulled out, and divested Tohru of his pants entirely. He threw the teal pair aside, followed by his constrictive undies, leaving Tohru in sweatshirt and socks. The sight was yummy. Conversely, beholding Netto’s unhinged lust made Tohru nervous.

Netto circled Tohru’s bellybutton, tracing a ring of saliva. He dropped to his raised staff.

Tohru gasped at the mere proximity, which quickly unravelled into a full-throated howl as soon as Netto licked the clear film built up at the end of his member. Pleased by the fulsome response, the tan brunette with lighter hair engulfed his squeeze’s length and started to suck in earnest. This was not Netto’s first foray, having previously shared one-nighters after hours with Enzan under his desk at IPC and Dingo behind the counter at Maha Ichiban, prior to pursuing a serious relationship with Tohru. Yet he never did get halfway, regardless of who he was with. This despite Tohru not being as big as Enzan, or anywhere near Dingo’s impressive girth.

“I-is dis gurd?” Netto managed through a mouthful, his cheeks hollowed out.

Tohru again opted for a nonverbal gesture, this time nodding with both his peepers slammed shut. He didn’t desire to view Netto in that state, afraid he’d derive perverse pleasure glimpsing his boyfriend submissive between his legs.

While maintaining suction force, Netto reached up and snaked underneath Tohru’s red tee, locating his left nipple and massaging it between a thumb and forefinger, teasing the areola – twisting the knob like he would a radio – and eliciting further cries. Usually at bat, he’d never do anything Tohru wasn’t comfortable with. Every touch was choreographed, the result of requests and careful tests, assents or denials. In doing so, he had constructed a mental roadmap of acceptable standard practices.

That isn’t to say their fun sessions together were mechanical. There remained significant legroom for play, and Netto was more than willing to take on the more risqué behaviours his partner refused to attempt. The present situation provided the ideal example. Netto accompanied Tohru to the edge, and belaying Tohru’s efforts to pry him off his crotch before the inevitable collapse, doubled down, fitting as much of his shaft in his overstuffed trap as he could, swallowing Tohru’s climax. Unlike Tohru, Netto was not averse to the taste of his beloved’s seed; in fact, he always drank heartily, whereas Tohru would spit it out when their positions were reversed.

Wiping the excess dribbling off his chin on the back of his hand, Netto undid his bandana, and loped towards his recovering boo. He took the junior’s wrists, and was prepared to tie them with his signature headpiece, but Tohru, still wheezing from a wearying orgasm, stopped him.

“No.”

Understanding Tohru didn’t enjoy it when things got too rough, Netto released his wrists, and dumped his bandana on the floor. His hair now an unkempt forest, he smooched away any lingering aches.

Another activity added to the blacklist. Bondage was out of the question. Tohru also hated roleplaying, Netto reminisced, because he said it was denigrating, especially when Netto’s preferred character for him was digital idol, Aki-chan. The costume could burn for all Tohru cared, and he despised it ever since they donned the bikini tops and thigh-high boots when they were in the fifth grade. Tohru didn’t want to be some girl in Netto’s fantasies. He wasn’t about to risk getting caught fulfilling Netto’s naughtiest masturbatory fever dream of making love in an onsen either, no matter how incredibly the thought turned him on.

Running a finger beneath his nose, Netto removed his orange vest, white long sleeve shirt, black shorts and socks. He swished his hips in his green trunks, delivering a few noticeable pinpricks to Tohru’s nether region.

“Uwah…”

“May I?” he proposed politely.

“Netto-kun, safety first.”

Netto giggled at his fastidiousness. He discarded his last article of clothing, unpacked and slipped on a rubber, and stood on the bed, proudly displaying his junk.

Tohru knocked him over with a pillow, suffering a laugh attack. “Idiot!”

“Hmph! I resent that!”

Taking initiative, Tohru reclined against Netto’s bedpost, splayed spread-eagle on the blankets, and traced hoops around his pink, puckered entrance. “T-this is what you want, isn’t it?” he shyly invited.

It amazed Netto that Tohru was trying to act coy.

“What I want is you,” he corrected, simultaneously excited and sincere. “All of you.”

The blood in Tohru’s body soared north and south.

Determined to prove his devotion, Netto spat and brought a sopping mitt to Tohru’s opening, trained on his brown eyes to discern the slightest hesitation. He dipped one lathered digit into Tohru’s core, paying conscious attention to the ensuing sobs and involuntary clench, distracting him from the pain with a couple yanks on his erection. When Tohru signalled he was ready for the next, Netto obliged, inserting a second to the knuckle. Several deep intakes later, Tohru acquiesced, and Netto gently stretched the cavity apart.

Confident he’d adequately prepped Tohru, he withdrew his index and middle fingers, and guided his sheathed corona to the outskirts of the waterworks director’s son’s hole.

“You good?” He awaited confirmation.

“Uh huh.”

“Right! Let’s do this! Plug-in, Hikari Netto! Transmi –!”

Tohru smacked him with the pillow again in disbelief, but jerked when Netto suddenly breached his cave. He suppressed a wail in Netto’s chest, straddling him by his haunches. His muscles contracted around Netto’s invading organ, and he stayed seated in his lap whilst steadying his breathing.

“Sorry.” He licked away the tears.

The boy shook his head, promising him he was okay. “Y-you can move, Netto-kun.”

Angling upwards, he began with exiguous trial thrusts. Then, encouraged by Tohru’s loudening moans, he pushed past the initial resistance and plunged in with greater frequency. Tohru was tight, but once they found their rhythm, it was better than any wanton vision his irrational teenage mind could invent.

Seeing as how Iceman was his Navi, and accounting his predisposition towards year-round winterwear, one would assume Tohru’s natural thermal inclination to be of a colder tilt. It was a titillating, if not wholly unscientific supposition to imagine the frigid, sub-zero bliss he could enact dancing frosty ice-spears upon Netto’s bare epidermis at a touch. Not unlike a visit to a reisen, the freezing equivalent of Tohru’s revered hot springs.

The reality couldn’t be sharper a rebuke; pounding Tohru was a free fall through fire.

There he goes! Daydreaming about fooling around in onsen again! Although Tohru would reprimand him, he couldn’t resist picturing it. The two of them sharing a nutrient-rich soak in the Daijibuku Onsen. Him emerging from the rocky edge of the pool to admire Tohru in his beach bottoms, the navy blue spandex with slate vertical stripe hugging his buttocks, forming a perfect outline of the curvature of his buns. He craved for Tohru to give it to him while spouting hot spring factoids. Tohru was an innocent catch, but his passion for onsen riled him up. Hence Netto’s particular interest.

Netto snapped out of his trance. Tohru was tweaking his teats. Needy.

Slowing his velocity, but adding forward drive, he synced his pumps with gropes of Tohru’s rod.

He envisaged the chips he’d download as support to their steamy interlude.

_Battle Chip, Heat Body! Heavy Shake! Double slot-in!_

Inflamed, Netto tore off Tohru’s socks and helped him out of his hoodie. No longer deprived complete skin on skin contact, he picked up speed, boring blindingly fast into his love canal.

“T-Tohru-kun! Gods, you’re the best!”

“N-Netto-kun, I-I can’t –!”

“Mm. Don’t hold back!”

The pressure swelling in Tohru’s loins intensified, and Netto swooped in for a kiss, just as he exploded. Tohru spasmed twice, painting his abdomen in creamy ejaculate. Following suit, Netto tensed, and spilled his essence. They broke for air, a meagre trickle dripping delectably from Tohru’s cap to his base.

Spent, Netto logged out of Tohru’s Undernet, trashed the prophylactic, and winked. “Thanks for the awesome NetBattle!”

Tohru was too exhausted to trounce him a third time. Netto bounded beside him on the mattress, sweat clinging to their pubescent bodies.

“Are you all right?”

“I will be, Netto-kun,” Tohru reassured, then sneezed. “Achoo!”

Passing him a box of tissues so he could clear his sinuses, Netto took the opportunity to clean the mess drying on Tohru’s midsection. They jettisoned their respective wads of paper in the waste basket.

Netto embraced Tohru from behind, preening his neck. With him there, just the two of them, it felt warm. Reciprocating, Tohru placed his hands on Netto’s where they rested atop his stomach, dawdling for but a tender contemplative heartbeat.

He wasn’t ephemeral. They weren’t evanescent. He belonged to Netto, and Netto belonged to him.

Tohru drew the covers.

Love unspoken, the cushion of sleep claimed them.

Iceman reappeared in his PET. Hamstrung by the image of his naked operator entwined in Hikari Netto’s arms, he left them to their privacy.

As Netto prognosticated, his mother returned late that afternoon to her son soundly reposed and curled up protectively around his boyfriend beneath the sheets. Granting herself a maternal smile, she quietly shut the door and retired to the kitchen. Hikawa Tohru would be staying for dinner, she presumed.


End file.
